Why Did It Come to This?
by Lexanye
Summary: OC!PortugalxSpain and onesided EnglandxOC!Portugal. Just a one-shot of how Spain left Portugal mentally unstable enough to try and commit suicide years after the war. Warnings! Attempted Suicide. Partial Lemon. May add on if I get a lot of Reviews...


**Lexanye back~ This is a once shot. I figured since Spain and France, along with some kind of help from Prussia, teamed up against Portugal at one point and invaded.**

**I thought that maybe Spain just kinda… Fucked her and left. Then left her for 'dead'. Portugal and England turned out to form a friendship of sorts as well, so they were pretty close.**

**This may offend some people. So don't go bitching about it, got it?**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, if it did there would straight up yaoi in every episode.**

**Portugal-**

I run my nails down his tan back, "**Foder**," I moan. He reaches down and bites my shoulder. I arch my back in an attempt to get closer to his heat.

"Eager much **bonita**?" He growls huskily.

"**Callar**!" I sneer, and dig my nails deeper into his back, he winces as they puncture.

He roughly kisses me, "Make me." He thrusts into me harder. I scream and I see the grin on his face. His green eyes shine with lust and pleasure.

I hold onto him tighter and he speeds up his pace, I can feel myself getting closer to the edge.

"España… Foder, yeah," I pant heavily. He shuts his eyes and I clench around him.

"**Maldito** Portugal," he grunts.

He thrusts again, and we're both spent.

I feel him fall next to me. I shake my head and fall asleep.

**~Time Skip Three Hours~**

When I wake up, it's to an overall ache in my body, with wounds making themselves present all over my body. A sharp pain in my chest makes me curl up into a ball.

That's when I realize Spain isn't here.

"**Você bastardo maldito**!" I cry.

My country is being invaded, and there's nothing I can do. My soldiers aren't trained enough to fight against the Spanish, there's no way in hell.

My vision blurs, and I'm unconscious.

**~Time Skip 50 years~**

I stare up at the doors to the meeting room, the meeting is being held in London, England. I smile at the thought of England, he was so nice to me after the war.

He doesn't get mad at me that often when I'm late, and this will be the first real meeting that I've been to in a long time.

I grab a cigarette out of the package, place it between my lips and quickly light it. I take a huge drag, blow the smoke out of my lungs, and shove open the doors.

England just stays in his position, but he smiles when he sees me, "Madelena, what a nice surprise!"

France and Spain stiffen at my appearance.

"Eh Arthur, how ya been?" I ask, walking over and taking his chair from behind him. France glares at me for this, he's always had this weird thing with England.

I pull the cigarette from my mouth and crush the still burning cancer stick in my hand, England gives me a disapproving look, "Lena."

"Be quiet," I smirk.

"Por-" Spain starts, but I'm way ahead of him.

I pull out my HS 2000 pistol and point it at him, "Shut up you fucking bastard, I'm through with your bullshit!" France looks between me, England, and Spain.

Quickly, I flip the gun around so the barrel is pointed at just the right angle so I'm staring directly into the barrel, "I wonder what Holy Rome is doing…" My eyes flick over to Italy who is cowering slightly between Germany, "Don't you wonder what Holy Rome is doing Italy?"

His amber eyes go wide and he cries, "Don't kill me!" He runs out of the room, Germany glares at me and runs after him.

"Italia!" He yells. The doors bang shut.

I stare back down the barrel of the gun, "Just know, that I really did love ya España."

Then, I pull the trigger.

**England-**

I watch as blood splatters everywhere, "_**PORTUGAL!**_" I scream. France is quick to grab me from running to her body. Spain is out of his seat and catching her motionless body before it hits the ground.

Blood coats my outfit, as well as the chair she was sitting in, part of the table and wall. Spain's jacket is being soaked through. I watch as Russia quickly stands up and walks out muttering quickly in Russian.

"Portugal, come on! Wake up!" Spain cries. I just stare in horror at her dull green eyes. No life is shining in them. I feel the tears run down my face as my knees go weak. France slowly lowers us to the ground.

He whispers to me in French, but I just tune him out.

"Come on, you can't die!" He yells.

Then, as quick as the blood ran from her veins, Portugal is twitching again. She coughs heavily, the blood running from the edges of her mouth. Spain looks at her, the tears still running down his tan, flushed cheeks.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he breathes.

In a blink of an eye, she has him pinned to the ground, punching him all over his torso, "DON'T YOU FUCKING START TO CARE NOW!" She screams, this time tears are running from her eyes, "You fucked me and left! Do you know what that's like?! Do you?!" She stares at him while still hitting him, but obviously her heart isn't into it.

He sits up and she just breaks down.

**Spain-**

I wrap my arms around her as she cries, "Portugal, lo siento, I never meant to hurt you this bad," I place a hand on the back of her head and tighten my grip on her waist, "give me another chance. I beg of you," I look at her, she's shaking.

"I shouldn't… I know I shouldn't…" She mutters, her voice cracking with every word. I know that's a yes. I hold her tight and she hugs me back, "I'll chop your fucking head off if you ever hurt me like that again. I swear to any God that will listen."

"I will never hurt you again Portugal. I swear," I murmur in her ear and gently kiss her.

**Aww, cute ending huh? Well this was an alternate to an RP I did where Spain got her preggers after Romania turned my friends OC!Andorra into a 4 year old, and completely wiped Portugal's memory. It was a very fun and awkward RP needless to say.**

**Read and Review if you want.**

**So how'd you like it? Rate and review! But don't go bashing me. **

**Foder – Fuck (Portugese)**

**Callar – Shut up (Portugese)**

**Bonita - Beautiful (Spanish)**

**Maldito – Damn (Spanish)**

**Você bastardo maldito – You fucking bastard (Portugese)**


End file.
